A Frozen Heart
by Lost in the Shadow
Summary: A childish curiosity. A favorite toy. A deadly game. OC-centric, Oneshot.


Rash may not have known why she turned out the way she did, but this experiment actually _scared_ him. And that was an amazing feat in itself.

"Hello? I'm getting bored. Why won't anyone play with me?" The child's voice carried through the walls, and Rash backed away, moving to the other side of the room.

Sixteen of his best guards had been massacred within a moment. Though her powers were far less than that of his greatest creation, Freeze, she could wield them with a mortality rate not even he could match.

Throwing the switch to send the knockout gas flooding into the room, Rash took a deep breath for the first time in at least an hour. For a six-year-old, even one who had been mutated to gain powers beyond that of normal life, this experiment was dangerous.

He had tried to replicate his old test subject, and that had been successful - they had the exact same powers and energy levels, but this one… something had gone wrong in it's mental state, it had to have.

He had lost his old plaything due to it becoming obsolete. He would lose this one because it was all but that. Freeze version three… renamed Sorbet. She had been an excellent fighter, but once Test had stabilized the more powerful version two, she was unnecessary.

However, once he had found a use for her again, his containment area's coordinates had been lost, and the memory wiped Sorbet along with it. So he had attempted to recreate her… and wound up with this disaster.

Freeze version five, renamed Sorbet version two, had been half the age of her predecessor, and the amount of power most likely overwhelmed the smaller and more innocent base mind.

The result was a creature driven to kill by it's own abilities… though unable to feel restraint or remorse due to the simplicity of it's own mind. His first three guards had fallen before he even knew what was happening, skin shredded by tiny icicles before being impaled through the heart with larger, spear-like ones.

Rash had fled to the observation area, but not before she had cut down two more with an ice blade. From there, he had watched as the other ten guards had been slaughtered by the wild experiment. The last one had been one of his better mutants, a cat name Burn. He was not so lucky as the others - due to being able to put up a fight, he had been toyed with as his skin was slowly torn away by the miniature icicles, before having spikes of ice emerge form the frozen ground and pin his feet in place.

The psychotic Sorbet had then created a very large ice spear in her hand and stabbed him straight though the heart, killing him. But she didn't end there. After pulling it back out, the little girl had spun it around, slicing off the head.

Rash couldn't understand it. Such vicious killing from a mere six-year-old. Even he didn't think that one of his creations could be so violent. The second version of Freeze had gone berserk as well, but even then it was nowhere near as cruel as this one was.

It had only killed two weaker mutants, and that was enough to have it sealed away until it could be fixed. This one… she was going into stasis for the rest of eternity. He would dispose of it entirely, but there was always a use for them sometime down the road, a lesson he had learned the hard way.

As the tempered steel doors closed on the sleeping girl, Rash whispered a silent goodbye. As vicious and violent a creature as she had been, it was still just a kid. She had been his pet for only a few moments, but even then he felt something about locking her away forever.

Maybe one day, she'd rise again.

Maybe one day…

Maybe…

* * *

This one features Rash the Hawk, (I really should have thought against giving two of my hawk characters names that begin with 'Ra', but it's too late now.) A scientist who I use in the same RP as the last one, and an experiment of his - his replacement for my first character in it, Sorbet.

This is her background, should I ever feel the need to call on her sometime over the course of the RP.

Once again, I made this just so I could have a record of my thoughts of , so I don't really care if it gets reviews or not, but if you liked it they would be appreciated anyway.

The RP is Dragon Claw's Sonic the Hedgehog Roleplay, and it's high up on the list of Sonic the Hedgehog forums, if you feel like joining.


End file.
